


Settling

by fhsa_archivist



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-16
Updated: 2005-03-16
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Missing scene - what happened after the Prof told them to 'settle this'?  Here's my take on it...





	Settling

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Settle this!" 

 

That's what Xavier said to us as he left the room. His tone left no doubt that we *would* come to terms or pay the price. 

 

Now, normally, I'd have been out of there in a heartbeat. Not only do I not take well to ultimatums, I really didn't see any reason to 'settle' one fucking thing, dammit. Golden boy Cyclops. Revered leader of the X Men. Bastard had an attitude and a half towards me. Had from the get-go. Fucked if I'd just buckle under and let his petty jealousy over the Jean situation put my life in danger on one of their do-good missions. 

 

Once we were alone, I spent several minutes just staring at him. Trying like hell to 'read' him. Yeah, my heightened senses told me that he was every bit as tense over this as I was, but... dammit, I fucking hated that damned visor of his. Couldn't see into his eyes. Body language and emotional responses were all well and good, but there's nothing quite like being able to judge a man's true motivations by the expression - or lack thereof - in his eyes. 

 

Something in my gut told me that I was missing something - something very important. It was more that his jealousy over Jean. And, I had a feeling that it was also more than just a reaction to my admittedly alpha male attitude. 

 

But what? 

 

Restlessly, I started pacing a circle around the room, gradually decreasing the path until I was moving in a tight circuit around him, viewing him from every angle, closely observing the ever-increasing tension of his stance. Finally, he grunted impatiently and moved to stand at the window, staring fixedly at the lawn outside. 

 

"Logan," he said in a low voice. "The Professor's right. We do need your help on this mission." 

 

Silently, I moved closer, stopping some two feet behind him. "*We*?" I asked skeptically. 

 

He shrugged. "Yes, we. I think you'd be an asset to the team. It's just that..." 

 

Ah! "You don't think I can do the "team" thing?" 

 

"I... no, not exactly. It's accepting that *I'm* in charge that I think will prove to be the problem." He turned to face me. Started to find me so close. Swallowing heavily, he continued, "This thing with Jean, not to mention that you obviously think of me as... " 

 

"Overbearing? Smug? *Young*?" I couldn't help smirking at him as I delivered this. 

With a sigh, he nodded. "And, face it, Logan, the fact that you see me as competition for Jean doesn't exactly help the situation." 

 

"Are you *sure* that's what I see you as? Competition for Jeanie?" I stepped back, giving him a little more room. "Never occurred to you that I see Jean as competition for *you*?" 

 

His mouth dropped open, but he seemed incapable of responding. I waited a beat or two, then took pity on the kid. "Don't panic, Cyclops. I'm not saying I plan to jump your bones right here and now. But, given the opportunity, I'd sure as hell be tempted." 

 

He didn't answer verbally, but the sudden surge of lust in him was all too obvious to my heightened senses. 

 

"You're bi." I couldn't quite hide the surprise in my voice. 

 

He cleared his throat. Fixed his eyes on the wall beyond my left shoulder, and hunched his shoulders defensively. "No," he said in a low tone. "I'm gay, Logan." 

 

I chewed on that little bombshell for a moment, then stared at him through narrowed eyes. "So, what the fuck are you doing with Jean?" Searching my memory, I wondered how I could have missed this. Not like me to misread someone so completely. Damn! Was I losing my touch? 

 

"I... it's complicated, Logan. Give me time - give me a reason to trust you with the truth. Can you do that for me?" 

 

"Yeah, Cyke... I can wait. In the meantime, let's agree to call a cease fire. I'll go with you on this mission - I'll even accept your position as exalted 

 

leader." He faced me with a surprised expression. "Just don't expect unquestioning obedience on this one. I think you're fucking up, I tell you so." 

 

He snorted. "Well, I suppose that's the best I can expect for now." After a pause, he continued, "C'mon, I'll get that uniform for you and we'll-" 

 

Wait. On second thought... "Forget it, Cyke. I'm outa here." 

 

Before I fall even further for him. Nope. Wolverine does NOT have relationships. Particularly with a man so deep in the closet. That would only lead to further complications. 

 

I, I reminded myself firmly, am the solitary kind. Not gonna get involved. Not a chance in hell! 

 

"But, Logan..." DAMN him and his hurt tone of voice. 

 

I wavered for a second, then squared my shoulders and stalked to the front door. Threw it open forcefully, only to pause. 

 

FUCK! I couldn't do it - couldn't leave it like this. He - *I* - deserved more. I needed to understand. And, as much as it went against the grain, I wanted to see where this would go. Was it possible? Had I fallen for him? Could I really develop an actual relationship with him? 

 

Dammit, I was getting soft in my old age. It wouldn't be easy - accepting this unknown aspect of myself. But, something inside me told me that it'd be worth it. 

 

Sighing, I pushed the door to and turned to face him again. 

 

"Okay, Scott. Okay. We'll... we'll try this."


End file.
